Rendez-vous galant arrangé
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Stiles aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit mais Lydia a décidé d'être son ange cupidon de manière bien mystérieuse. Le voilà en voiture pour une destination inconnue, Stiles se demande bien quel plan Lydia a en tête.


**C'est la St-Valentin ! Et pour cette fête, je vous dédie cette histoire. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Rendez-vous galant arrangé **

Stiles avait choisi de faire la grasse matinée toute la journée. Rien de particulier aurait dû changer cette journée qu'il trouvait puérile étant un éternel célibataire. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il était couché sur le ventre la tête posée sur dans son cousin en espérant voir le temps passé dix fois plus vite. Le jeune homme allait passer la journée dans son lit, son père était de service et Scott avait préparé tout un plan pour son week-end romantique avec Malia. Sans son frère, il allait s'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Si au moins il pouvait y avoir un autre loup psychopathe ou une créature démoniaque pour l'occuper !

Stiles regarda son réveil, il était seulement neuf heures, il pensait avoir dormi bien plus longtemps. Stiles allait bien devoir s'occuper durant la journée, le fils du shérif se frotta la joue en baillant. Il s'extirpa de son lit en douceur et sautilla jusqu'à son bureau pour enfiler un jeans et prendre son ordi. Il surfa un peu sur le net jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message bizarre de Lydia.

\- Ly? Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? T'as pas un truc à faire avec un gars ou autre chose ?

\- Non, je suis en chemin vers chez toi, j'espère que tu es habillé...

Pas vraiment, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il s'observa deux secondes puis maugréa méchamment:

\- Attends quoi ? Non, je suis en pyj. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Rien de grave, juré, rit la rousse à l'appareil. J'arrive dans cinq minutes alors habille-toi et fais-toi beau, Stiles !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Lydia devait avoir un truc derrière la tête pour venir passer du temps avec lui un tel jour.

\- Si c'est un plan tordu, je te jure...

\- Ne jure rien, je sais que tu m'adores alors bouge tes fesses de ton lit et prépares-toi à la meilleure journée de ta vie,promit la banshee.

\- Comment...

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Stiles lâcha son ordi et alla farfouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver une chemise potable. Il réussit à se trouver un pull noir simple qu'il enfila sous une chemise rouge à carreaux noire. Avec son vieux jeans, il était pas mal. Il prit son téléphone et descendit avaler un truc dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'on sonna, il vint ouvrir et se fit happer hors de chez lui par la jeune femme rousse. Il ne put même pas prendre sa chère Jeep, il monta donc dans la voiture de la mère de Lydia.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que je fiches avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- T'es mignon, Stiles, tu le sais ? Arrête de te montrer froid envers certains et ces gens pourraient se montrer bien surprenants envers toi, souffla Lydia sans quitter la route des yeux.

Ok, elle était étrange. Stiles se redressa sur son siège.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, les autres le savent déjà sûrement, fit-elle. Tu vois, tu es tout rouge car tu caches rien en plus !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rougit encore plus le jeune homme ratatiné sur son siège.

\- Si tu sais, chantonna-t-elle. Tu peux stopper ta déprime, tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise que je l'aime, non ? s'étrangla Stiles.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, un petit rictus en coin qui énerva Stiles.

\- Pas vraiment...

Stiles se tourna vers elle, c'était quoi ce genre de réponse ? Il voulut en savoir plus mais elle ne rajouta rien. Stiles aurait voulu être rester dans son lit, définitivement.

\- Tu sais le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour monter ce coup, surtout que Scott et Malia se sont fait la malle tous les deux, Liam était avec Theo et Mason préparait un plat aux chandelles pour Corey.

\- Ils en ont de la chance, marmonna le brun en s'accoudant à la vitre de la voiture.

Il s'était foutu dans un gros merdier presque volontairement. Il s'appelait Stiles alors attirer les plans pourris, c'était totalement lui ! Il aurait voulu bouder la jeune femme mais elle avait tout préparé et vu que c'était son plan, il devait y avoir moins de soucis que quand c'était lui ou Scott qui en font.

\- A quoi je m'attends ?

\- Il sera là et être toi même sera le mieux. C'est un rendez-vous comme n'importe quel rendez-vous amoureux.

\- C'est tout ? s'étrangla Stiles. Lui, moi, rendez-vous, ça sonne plutôt la fin du monde, tu sais!

\- Il y a deux ans, oui mais vous vous êtes battus ensemble contre Monroe.

\- Oui, et à ce que je sache à l'époque, il n'était pas célibataire, nota le brun.

\- Son copain l'a quitté quand il a compris que son coeur était occupé par un autre, se réjouit la banshee.

\- Je...quoi ? Moi ?

Stiles se sentait de plus en plus inquiet, le coeur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il éclata de rire nerveusement.

\- Oui, toi, idiot ! Je suis aussi surprise que toi mais on peut pas pas tomber sous ton charme, Stilinski !

Quel charme ? Son sarcasme ou sa foutue maladresse ?

\- Depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui, je pense au moins depuis que tu as tenté de le sauver, lui apprit-elle en se garant devant un immeuble.

Stiles déglutit douloureusement.

\- T'as rien à craindre, enfin... si tu crains l'amour, peut-être oui, là, tu crains quelque chose.

\- Je déteste la St-Valentin, Lydia ! Tu me fous un rendez-vous en dix minutes et je suis littéralement et incroyablement terrifié, je frôle la crise de panique, expliqua Stiles en s'hyperventilant le visage.

\- Tu n'aimes pas cette fête parce que tu n'étais pas avec la personne que tu aimes, lui souffla la jeune femme. Va le voir, discutez et vivez enfin !

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, il méritait d'aimer quelqu'un après toutes ses aventures sans queue ni tête mais cela devait quand même lui faire un peu mal.

\- Mais toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ca ne te fait si je me mets à sortir avec lui ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça date d'il y a deux ans ! Il y a un truc fort entre vous depuis un bon moment, ne le nie pas et va-y !

\- Tu seras la seule célibataire, nota tristement le brun.

\- Roh, je ne m'en plains pas. Un peu de calme, j'ai connu beaucoup de relation mais peu en ont valu la peine. C'est pas grave si je ne la fête pas cette année et puis, la St-Valentin, c'est aussi pour les âmes soeurs amicales, non ? Comme toi ou Scott ?

\- T'es un ange gardien, sourit Stiles. Vraiment.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Entre conseiller Scott pour fêter avec Malia et toi, je peux me considérer comme le nouveau cupidon de la ville. Allez, bouge de là et va le voir ! ordonna Lydia sur un ton plus sec. Troisième étage, porte c.

Stiles ne se fit pas pousser hors de la voiture, il descendit après avoir serré la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en montant les escaliers. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il devait l'entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Stiles était complètement flippé, il avait trop de mots en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais réussit à toquer le plus calmement possible sur la porte.

Allaient-ils parler ou autre ? Est-ce que ça allait finir en engueulade comme dans le passé ? Stiles allait-il faire le maladroit et se tordre les pouces en sachant pas quoi faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et les yeux de Stiles tombèrent sur une autre part d'yeux. Les iris du brun s'illuminèrent tout de suite, tous ses tracas disparurent. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête partit loin, le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui le détendit.

\- Tu es venu alors ? fit-il, gentil. Je pensais pas que Lydia te convainquerait de venir...

Stiles continua de sourire et sans hésiter une seconde, le jeune hyperactif brun fit un pas en avant pour se planter juste devant le jeune homme. Avec une dose de courage qui ne sortait de nulle part, il attrapa subitement ce dernier par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, Jackson, sourit le meilleur ami de Scott.

Le loup-garou recula de quelques pas tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il ferma la porte et répondit avec énergie au baiser de Stiles.

Enfin tous les deux.

**Fin. **

**Ceci est fini pour cette histoire, un petit Stackson mignon. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous allez passé une bonne St-Valentin ! **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
